


Kurkotan korkealle, aina sinuun asti

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Teddy Lupin, Drama & Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feikkisuhde, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Misunderstandings, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, Romanttinen draama, Suomi | Finnish, raapalesarja, väärinkäsityksiä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Ammattihuispaaja James Potter saa ikäviä uhkauskirjeitä. Onneksi isänä on kuitenkin yliaurori, joten Jamesille järjestetään heti suojelua. Tosin kuinka James suhtautuu siihen, kun hänelle ehdotetaan, että hänen olisi hyvä esittää seurustelevansa suojelijansa kanssa.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feikkisuhde on yksi suosikkitropeistani, joten oli pakko kirjoittaa siitä.  
> Teksti on oikolukematon, virheet ovat omiani.

1.  
  
”Tämä on vakava asia James”, Harry laski kirjeen pöydälle ja hieroi otsaansa.  
  
Uhkauskirje ei ollut ensimmäinen minkä James Potter oli saanut, mutta tämä oli jo sitä luokkaa, että hän oli viimein päättänyt näyttää sen isälleen. Joskus oli hyötyä siitä, että sattui olemaan yliaurorin poika. Yksi pöllö ja isä oli heti pyytänyt hänet käymään ministeriössä.  
  
”Otan tämän puheeksi tiimin kanssa ja katsotaan mitä tehdään. Siihen saakka toivon, että olet varovainen ja liikut julkisesti harkintaa käyttänen”, Harry sanoi.  
”Isä!” James parahti. ”Minä olen jo kahdenkymmenenkolmen, en ole mikään lapsi enää.”  
”Tiedän, mutta silti”, Harry laski kätensä Jamesin olalle ja puristi hieman.  
  
Hetken James pureskeli huultaan ennen kuin huokaisi dramaattisesti.  
  
”Hyvä on, menen kotoa suoraan treeneihin ja jos lähden kaupungille, pyydän jonkun mukaan”, James lupasi nöyrästi.  
”Kiitos”, Harry sanoi ja hymyili. ”Ja jos näitä tulee lisää, niin ilmoitathan.”  
”Tietenkin”, James vastasi ja nousi pöydän äärestä.  
  
”Haluatko, että Teddy saattaa sinut kotiin?” Harry kysyi ennen kuin James ehti avata ovea.  
”Isä!” James voihkaisi uudelleen.  
”Anteeksi, minä vain kysyin”, Harry nosti kätensä pystyyn antautumisen merkiksi, mutta James huomasi pienen hymyn häiveen isänsä huulilla.  
  
”Luulen, että selviän täältä atriumiin ja sieltä kotiin”, James sanoi selkä suorana. ”Mutta kiitos kuitenkin.”  
  
Sen sanottuaan James astui isänsä toimistosta ulos.  
  
  
2.  
  
”Potter, keskity!” Rapakon Palloseuran päävalmentaja huusi hieman tuskastuneella äänellä.  
”Anteeksi”, James huikkasi nolona takaisin ja suoristi luutansa.  
  
Treenit olivat onneksi jo loppusuoralla, mutta Jamesin ajatukset olivat harhailleet alusta alkaen. Hän oli saanut aamulla taas uuden uhkauskirjeen ja lähettänyt sen saman tien isälleen muttei ollut saanut vielä vastausta tältä.  
  
”Kuka _helvetti_ tuo on?” valmentajan ääni kantautui Jamesin korviin ja hän kääntyi katsomaan kentän laidalle ilmestynyttä hahmoa.  
  
Sinitukkaisen miehen henkilöllisyydestä ei voinut erehtyä ja James virnisti tahtomattaan. Kun Teddy Lupin heilutti kättään tervehdykseksi, valmentaja mulkaisi Jamesta varsin pahasti. Lopputreenien ajan James keskittyi tiukasti kaatoon sekä maalisalkoihin ja välitti visusti vilkuilemasta Teddyn suuntaan.  
  
  
3.  
  
”Hei James”, Teddy hymyili kun James laskeutui luudallaan tämän viereen.  
”Teddy”, James virnisti ja nousi luutansa selästä. ”Mitä sinä täällä?”  
”Harry lähetti minut, olit saanut taas uuden kirjeen”, Teddy sanoi ja tämän kasvoilla oli loukkaantunut ilme. ”Miksi et ole sanonut minulle mitään?”  
  
Hieman vaivautuneena James kohautti olkiaan. Kyllä hänellä oli ollut tarkoitus kertoa saamistaan kirjeistä Teddylle, mutta sopivaa tilaisuutta ei ollut tullut ja sitten tilanne olikin ajautunut tähän pisteeseen.  
  
”Anteeksi”, James mumisi ja tunsi itsensä pikkupojaksi, joka oli jäänyt kiinni pahanteosta.  
”No, hyvä että kerroit Harrylle”, Teddyn kasvot sulivat hymyyn ja Jamesin sydän jätti lyönnin välistä. ”Meidän pitäisi mennä mahdollisimman pian ministeriöön, Harry odottaa.”  
”Käyn vain nopeasti suihkussa”, James viittasi kohden pukuhuoneita ja Teddy nyökkäsi.  
  
Hieman yllättäen Teddy seurasi Jamesia pukuhuoneisiin aina sisälle asti. Joukkuetoverit kohottelivat hieman kulmiaan yllättävälle vieraalle, mutta kukaan ei kommentoinut nähdessään Teddyn aurorimerkin roikkumassa tämän kaulassa.  
  
Nopeasti James riisuutui, kiersi pyyhkeen ympärilleen ja suuntasi suihkuun. Hetken päästä hän seisoi Teddyn edessä hiukset edelleen kosteina, mutta täysissä pukeissa.  
  
”Valmis”, James henkäisi ja Teddy nyökkäsi hyväksyen.  
  
Hassu tunne häivähti Jamesin vatsanseudulla kun Teddy silmäsi hänen jästivaatteitaan. James tiesi, että revityt farkut korostivat hänen jänteviä jalkojaan ja t-paita saattoi olla aavistuksen liian tiukka.  
  
”Mennään”, James veti kulahtaneen nahkatakin ylleen.


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
  
”Joten olemme päättäneet, että järjestämme sinulle ympärivuorokautisen vartioinnin”, Harry päätti viimein pitkän puheenvuoronsa.  
”Kuinka se käytännössä toteutuu?” James kysyi epäillen pyöritellen tyhjää kahvikuppia kädessään.  
  
”No, olemme kysyneet vapaaehtoisia jotka voisivat muuttaa luoksesi…”, Harry aloitti mutta James keskeytti hänet.  
”Ei!”  
”Anteeksi?” Harry katsoi ilmeettömästi Jamesta.  
”Minä en halua ketään tuntematonta kotiini.”  
”Mutta…”, Harryn kasvoilla oli hämmästynyt ilme.  
  
”Eikö ole mitään muuta vaihtoehtoa? Jos minä olen tosi, tosi varovainen enkä mene minnekään yksin”, James ei mahtanut mitään ääneensä hiipivään epätoivoon.  
”James”, Harry sanoi lempeällä äänellä. ”Tämä viimeisin kirje oli todella raju, siinä uhattiin tappaa sinut, joten se on otettava vakavasti.”  
  
”Minä otan sen vakavasti, mutta isä… En halua, että kukaan tuntematon tulee pelkkää uteliaisuuttaan katsomaan missä ja miten minä asun. Lisäksi minulla on jatkuvasti treenejä”, James huokaisi.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui Harryn toimistoon.  
  
”Entä Teddy?” Harry kysyi viimein varovasti ja silmäsi Jamesia.  
”Teddy?”, James kysyi hämmentyneenä. ”Antaisitko sinä todellakin ykkösaurorisi, parhaan mahdollisen tyypin _minulle_?”  
  
  
5.  
  
Hämmentyneenä James pureskeli huultaan ja katseli isäänsä. Teddy Lupin oli ehdottomasti auroriyksikön parhaimmistoa. Tämä oli seurannut äitinsä jalanjälkiä auroriksi ja Harry oli ollut ikionnellinen kummipoikansa ratkaisusta. Metamorfimaagina Teddyllä oli nimittäin rajaton muuntautumiskyky käytössään ja varjostajana hän oli täydellinen.  
  
Ja nytkö Harry päästäisi tämän ihmepojan Jamesin turvaksi?  
  
”Isä, oletko sinä tosissasi?”, James kysyi uudelleen.  
”Tietenkin”, Harry sanoi, eikä James nähnyt hitustakaan katumusta tämän kasvoilla. ”Sinä olet minun poikani, ja tiedät että teen mitä tahansa suojellakseni perhettäni.”  
  
Kyllä James tiesi sen ja pala nousi hänen kurkkuunsa.  
  
”Sitä paitsi Teddy ei ole sinulle vieras, joten sinun ei tarvitse huolehtia siitä että hän vakoilisi sinua”, Harry sanoi kohauttaen hieman olkiaan.  
”Suostuuko hän itse tähän?” James kysyi epäillen.  
”Itse asiassa hän ehdotti sitä”, Harry sanoi hieman nolona ja James pyöräytti silmiään.  
”Miksi et sitten heti sanonut sitä”, hän tuhahti.  
  
Mutta Harry vain kohautteli harteitaan ja kahisteli pöydällään olevia pergamentteja.  
  
”Hän odottaa sinua ulkopuolella”, Harry tokaisi.  
  
  
6.  
  
”Siitä tulee mahtavaa!”, Teddy intoili kun he kävelivät rinnakkain kohden atriumin tulisijoja. ”Aivan kun olisimme kämppiksiä.”  
”Mmmh”, James mutisi, sillä hän ei oikein luottanut omaan ääneensä.  
”Ja hei, arvaa mitä”, Teddy hypähti innoissaan, ”mehän voisimme esittää seurustelevamme, niin kukaan ei epäilisi että miksi vietämme niin paljon aikaa yhdessä ja miksi seuraan sinua joka paikkaan.”  
”Öööh”, oli ainoa mitä James sai suustaan.  
  
”Siis minä en tietään olisi minä, vaan voisin olla aivan mitä haluaisit minun olevan”, Teddy iski silmää ja muutti samalla tutun siniset hiuksensa valtavaksi vaaleaksi kiharapilveksi, joka ryöppysi puoleenväliin tämän selkää.  
  
”Öh”, James sanoi ja vilkaisi nopeasti ympärilleen, mutta kukaan ei näyttänyt kiinnittävän heihin mitään huomiota.  
  
”Vai tykkäätkö enemmän tummista?”, Teddyn hiukset valuivat nyt suorina ja syvän tummanruskeina tämän hartioille.  
”Teddy!”, James sai viimein suunsa auki ja tönäisi ystäväänsä.  
”No, mennään sinun luoksesi ja saat kertoa minulle sitten kaiken”, Teddy virnisti ja iski silmää.  
  
Huokaisten James kouraisi hormipulveria käteensä.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

7.  
  
”No niin”, Teddy heittäytyi Jamesin sohvalle ja nosti jalkansa ylös. ”Nyt, kerro minulle ihannenaisesi ja lupaan toteuttaa villeimmätkin unelmasi.”  
  
Hitaasti James riisui nahkatakkiaan, eikä vilkaissutkaan Teddyn suuntaan. Mietteissään hän pureskeli alahuultaan.  
  
”Hei, jos mietit, että onko minusta outoa olla nainen, niin voin kertoa että…”, Teddy sanoi, mutta James pudisteli päätään.  
”Ei se ole sitä”, James sanoi hiljaa muttei vieläkään katsonut Teddyä.  
  
”Okei”, Teddy sanoi hitaasti ja James näki silmäkulmastaan kuinka tämä nousi istumaan. ”Haluaisitko avata tätä hieman?  
  
Huokaisten James kääntyi katsomaan miestä, joka sai hänen sydämensä sykkimään kiivaasti ja perhoset lentelemään vatsassa. Voisiko hän ikinä, koskaan kertoa Teddylle koko totuutta?  
  
”En?” James yritti virnistää, mutta tiesi yrityksen turhaksi.  
”Olipa se mitä vain, niin tiedät että voit aina puhua minulle”, Teddyn äänestä oli karissut kaikki leikkisyys ja tilalla oli huolestunut nuotti.  
  
Hetken aikaa he tuijottivat toisiaan hiljaisuuden laskeutuessa huoneeseen. Sitten Teddyn silmät levähtivät äkkiä suuriksi ja tämän suu avautui hieman.  
  
”Oooh”, Teddy sanoi hiljaa.  
”Niinpä”, James kohautti toista olkaansa ja käänsi päänsä pois.  
”Miksi sinä et ole koskaan sanonut mitään?” Teddyn ääni oli edelleen hiljainen, mutta lempeä.  
”Mitä minun olisi pitänyt sanoa?” James mietti, mitä Teddyn päässä mahtoi liikkua, kuinka paljon tämä oli nähnyt.  
  
”No nyt minä ymmärrän miksi et ole koskaan tuonut tyttöystävää näytille”, Teddy nojautui taaksepäin ja risti pitkät jalkansa.  
”Niin”, James tyytyi mutisemaan ja mietti edelleen, kuinka paljon Teddy oli arvannut.  
  
”Jos haluat, niin voin muuntautua aivan minkä näköiseksi vain”, Teddy sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. ”Joten minkälainen on ihannemiehesi?”  
  
Virnistys, joka kohosi Teddyn kasvoille sai Jamesin viimein hymyilemään.  
  
  
8.  
  
”Olin muuten tosissani siitä mitä sanoin aikaisemmin”, Teddy sanoi suu täynnä popcornia.  
  
Hetkellisen kiusallisen hiljaisuuden jälkeen, mikä oli seurannut Jamesin paljastusta, he olivat kuitenkin vaihtaneet puheenaihetta. He olivat tehneet ruokaa yhdessä jutellen niitä näitä Jamesin treeneistä ja sukulaisten kuulumisia. Syödessään he eivät olleet palanneet Jamesin paljastukseen ja sen jälkeen Teddy oli rojahtanut takaisin sohvalle sen näköisenä, kun aikoisi jäädä siihen asumaan.  
  
Nyt heidän katsellessaan elokuvaa, Teddy oli kuitenkin palannut takaisin aikaisempaan puheenaiheeseen, jonka James olisi tahtonut unohtaa.  
  
”Mmmh”, James yritti ja toivoi, että Teddy ymmärtäisi lopettaa.  
”Siis, että voisimme esittää seurustelevamme”, Teddy kohottautui parempaan asentoon ja kääntyi katsomaan Jamesia. ”Mitä mieltä olet?”  
  
Hassu tunne häivähti Jamesin vatsassa. Tekisikö Teddy todellakin sen hänen vuokseen?  
  
”Se on sinulle siis ihan ookoo?” James kysyi hiljaa.  
”Mikä?” Teddyn ääni oli lempeä, ja James ymmärsi tämän painostavan häntä sanomaan asioita ääneen.  
”Se, että minä tykkään miehistä.”  
  
Hiljaisuuden venyessä, Jamesin oli lopulta luovutettava ja käännettävä alas painettu katseensa Teddyyn. Yllätyksekseen hän näki Teddyn hymyilevän leveästi, silmät tuikkinen.  
  
”No todellakin!”  
  
Helpotuksen aalto humahti Jamesin ylitse ja viimein hän uskalsi vastata Teddyn hymyyn.  
  
”Sillä minä tykkään molemmista”, Teddy sanoi ja jatkoi: ”tai se on ehkä väärin sanottu. Tykkään ihmisestä, persoonasta… Niin se on, ihastun aina tyyppiin, en sukupuoleen.”  
  
  
9.  
  
”Okei”, James sanoi varovaisesti ja nuolaisi huuliaan.  
  
Ehkä hän voisi sittenkin kertoa Teddylle jotain. Ei kaikkea, mutta edes jotain pientä paljastamatta liikaa.  
  
”Minä tiesin sen jo hyvin varhain”, James sanoi ja hänen äänensä kuulosti oudon ohuelta.  
”Onko sinulla ollut koskaan ketään?” Teddyn kysymys ei ollut tungetteleva, vaan lempeä.  
”Jotain pientä”, James sanoi.  
”Jos on jotain mitä tahdot kysyä, ihan mitä vaan, niin anna tulla”, Teddyn virnistys sai Jamesin vatsanpohjan taas poreilemaan.  
  
Hitaasti hän sai kuitenkin nyökättyä ja puserrettua hymyn huulilleen. James ei todellakaan tiennyt kuinka paljon hän tahtoi tietää Teddyn seksielämästä.  
  
”Mutta meidän pitäisi todellakin puhua siitä stalkkerista, joka jahtaa sinua”, Teddyn ääni vakavoitui. ”Kuten sanoin aikaisemmin, niin olen edelleen sitä mieltä että meidän pitäisi esittää pariskuntaa. Se on aika yleinen käytäntö näissä tilanteissa, sillä silloin kukaan ei ihmettele miksi minä roikun jatkuvasti kanssasi. Se antaa vapauksia, eikä sinun tarvitse selittää muille, että mitä on meneillään ellet tahdo.”  
  
Koska Jamesilla ei ollut kokemusta vastaavasta, hän saattoi vain luottaa Teddyn sanaan.  
  
”Hyvä on, tehdään sitten niin”, James myöntyi ja Teddy väläytti hymyn.  
”Joten nyt sinun pitäisi sitten päättää, että minkä näköisen kumppanin haluat itsellesi. Oletko valmis tulemaan kaapista?”  
  
Kysymys oli aiheellinen ja sai Jamesin nielaisemaan. Mutta ehkä viimein olisi korkea aika.


	4. Chapter 4

10.  
  
Suunnitelma oli lopulta hyvin yksinkertainen. He olivat keskustelleet kaikki mahdollisuudet läpi, mutta James oli viimein päätynyt siihen, että Teddy olisi oma itsensä.  
  
”Näin meidän ei tarvitse selittää uuden tyypin ilmestymistä elämääni”, James oli perustellut, vaikka ääni hänen sisällään huusi, että hän oli valehtelija.  
  
Sillä totuus oli, että James Sirius Potter oli ollut ihastunut Teddy Lupiniin siitä hetkestä alkaen, kun hän oli ymmärtänyt pitävänsä miehistä. Teddy oli ollut suurin syy tähän oivallukseen, ja vaikka James oli vuosien aikana yrittänyt tykätä muistakin kuin Teddystä, ne olivat aina jääneet pelkiksi yrityksiksi.  
  
”Kuulostaa järkevältä”, Teddy oli myöntynyt ilman vastalauseita ja James oli huokaissut helpotuksesta.  
  
  
11.  
  
Esitellessään suunnitelmaa isälleen, James oli hermostuneempi kuin koskaan ennen. Hän oli pyytänyt Teddyltä, että saisi jutella Harryn kanssa kahden, sillä kaapista tulo oli kuitenkin iso asia.  
  
”Joten minä ja Teddy esitämme olevamme yhdessä, vaikka emme tietenkään oikeasti ole”, James höpötti hermostuneena.  
”Sopiiko se varmasti sinulle?” Harryn ääni oli vakaa, eikä James osannut tulkita mitä hänen isänsä todella ajatteli.  
”Sopii”, James sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä ennen kuin jatkoi: ”sillä minä pidän miehistä.”  
”Mmmm”, oli ainoa mitä Harry sanoi ja James oli tahtonut repiä hiuksiaan.  
  
Miksi isä ei voinut sanoa jotain? Reagoida jotenkin, aivan sama miten. Pettymys vihlaisi Jamesin sisällä.  
  
”Te näytätte kyllä hyvältä yhdessä”, Harry sanoi viimein hymyillen. ”Ja oletan, että tämä sopii myös Teddylle. Hänenhän ei tietenkään tarvitse tehdä mitään tällaista, mutta on ystävällistä, että hän ehdotti sitä.”  
”Hän sanoi, että se on normaali käytäntö tällaisissa tilanteissa”, James sanoi kurtistaen hieman kulmiaan.  
”Ahaa, aivan”, Harry huitaisi kädellään. ”No, minä teen paperit valmiiksi henkilöstöosastolle, sillä Teddy siirtyy nyt kokonaistyöaikaan. Te saatte sopia keskenänne kuinka hoidatte yksityiskohdat, minulle ei tarvitse raportoida.”  
  
Helpottuneena James nousi tuolista ja hymyili isälleen.  
  
”Kiitos.”  
”Kannattaa muuten varmaan kertoa tästä muillekin, ennen kuin he lukevat siitä Profeetan etusivulta”, Harry sanoi. ”Mummi saattaa muuten pettyä.”  
”Tietenkin”, James lupasi.


	5. Chapter 5

12.  
  
Suhteen esittäminen ei ollutkaan aivan niin helppoa, kun James oli kuvitellut Teddyn puheiden perusteella. Heidän täytyi ratkaista monta käytännönongelmaa aina asumisjärjestelyistä yhdessä näyttäytymiseen. Olisi ehkä sittenkin ollut helpompaa, jos he olisivat tehneet tämän kavereina, mutta Teddy tuntui ottavan työnsä todella vakavasti, eikä Jamesilla ollut sydäntä enää perääntyä. Lisäksi häntä hieman kutkutti vatsanpohjasta kun Teddy puhui siitä, miten he käyttäytyisivät julkisesti.  
  
”Sopiiko sinulle kädestä pitäminen?” Teddy kysyi kun he purkivat yhdessä Teddyn vaatteita Jamesin kaappiin, johon oli loitsittu laajennustaika.  
”Joo”, James vastasi ja mietti voisiko mahdollisesti luopua osasta vaatteistaan, niitä näytti olevan aika paljon.  
”Entä halailu?”  
”Juu”, James oli löytänyt vanhan Weasley-jumpperin ja pohti voisiko sen heittää pois vai suuttuisiko mummi.  
”Suukottelu?”  
”Mitä?” James yskähti ja kääntyi katsomaan Teddyä.  
  
”Niin, että sopiiko sinulle pussailu julkisilla paikoilla? Paljon muutahan me emme voi tehdä ettemme herätä pahennusta”, Teddyn virnistys oli leveä.  
”Tuota…”, James ei tiennyt mitä sanoa ja hänen katseensa lipui Teddyn huulille, jotka olivat hieman raollaan kuin olisivat odottaneet Jamesin suudelmaa.  
  
”Ei meidän ole tietenkään pakko”, Teddy käännähti äkkiä ympäri kumartuen nostamaan viimeisiä vaatteita laukustaan. ”Se oli vain ajatus.”  
”Ahaa”, James tunsi pettymyksen vihlaisun sisällään.  
  
”Onko sinulla nälkä? Voisin tehdä jotain”, Teddyn ääni oli reipas kun tämä kääntyi taas katsomaan Jamesia silmiin.  
  
  
13.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä James lähti poikkeuksellisesti treeneihin yhdessä uuden ”poikaystävänsä” kanssa. Tilanne oli omituinen, sillä James oli tottunut heräämään aamuisin yksin, juomaan teensä hiljaisuudesta nauttien ja nyt yllättäen hänen sohvallaan oli maannut pitkäraajainen, sinitukkainen, alaston mies.  
  
Nukkumajärjestely oli Teddyn ehdotus, sillä tämä ei tahtonut olla vaivaksi ja Jamesilla oli vain yksi kapea sänky. Mutta Teddyn alastomien pakaroiden näkeminen heti ensimmäisenä aamulla oli ehkä hieman liikaa Jamesille.  
  
”Eihän sinua häiritse, että nukun alasti?” Teddy oli kysynyt venytellessään hiukset valuen seksikkäästi silmille.  
”Eeei toki”, James oli mumissut ja lukkiutunut kiireesti pesuhuoneeseen ennen kuin Teddy huomaisi mitä tämän alastomuus teki Jamesin keholle.  
  
Seisoessaan suihkun alla kova kalu kädessään, James oli pohtinut, minkävärinen Teddyn häpykarvoitus mahtoi olla.  
  
  
Aamupalan jälkeen he ilmiintyivät yhdessä Rapakon Palloseuran harjoitusstadionille ja James esitteli muulle joukkueelle ”poikaystävänsä”. Valmentaja kohotteli hieman kulmiaan, mutta James veti tämän sivummalle muiden mennessä valmistautumaan ja selitti tilanteen.  
  
”Kunhan muistat, miksi olet täällä, etkä annan tuon pojan sotkea päätäsi”, valmentaja murahti ja James punastui.  
”Tietenkin, tästä ei ole mitään vaivaa, vakuutan”, James sanoi äänellä, jonka toivoi kuulostavan vastuulliselta ja luotettavalta.  
”Meillä on peli Impoon Ampiaisia vastaan kahden viikon päästä, ja olemme nipin napin sarjataulukon ykkösiä. Meidän on voitettava säilyttääksemme paikkamme, joten ei mitään höpötyksiä”, valmentaja heristi sormeaan.


	6. Chapter 6

14.  
  
”Mitä sinä yleensä teet aamutreenien jälkeen?” Teddy kysyi kiinnostuneena kun James kuivasi hiuksiaan pyyhkeeseen pukuhuoneessa.  
”Joskus me mennään yhdessä lounaalle, tai sitten näen kavereita tai mitä milloinkin”, James vastasi ottaessaan taikasauvansa kaapistaan.  
  
Nopeasti hän loitsi hiuksiinsa pikataian joka asetteli suortuvat juuri sellaiseen harkittuun sekamelskaan jota James oli kuullut kutsuttavan bedhead-tyyliksi. Teddy yskäisi hänen takanaan.  
  
”Anteeksi”, James kääntyi ja virnisti nolona, pitiköhän Teddy häntä liian turhamaisena? ”Mitä sinä haluaisit tehdä?”  
”Lounas kuulostaa kivalta”, Teddy sanoi ja katseli muita pukuhuoneessa olevia miehiä. ”Voidaan kysyä haluaako joku lähteä mukaan.”  
”Sopii”, James sanoi ja veti valkoisen t-paidan ylleen. ”Hei, lähdetäänkö syömään?” James huikkasi muille.  
  
  
15.  
  
Lounaspaikaksi valikoitui pieni kuppila Viistokujalta, läheltä Irvetaa. Jamesin ja Teddyn lisäksi mukaan olivat lähteneet joukkueen pitäjä, toinen lyöjistä sekä hieroja.  
  
Kun he olivat tilanneet ruokansa, James huomasi istuvansa tiiviisti Teddyn kainalossa. Tämän käsi oli Jamesin olkapäällä rennon, mutta omistavan näköisesti ja perhoset lepattivat Jamesin vatsassa.  
  
”Kuinka te kaksi huomasitte, että pidätte toisistanne?” pitäjä kysyi ja perhoset Jamesin vatsanpohjassa vaihtuivat räiskeperäisiksi sisuliskoiksi.  
”Öööh”, James mietti kuumeisesti mitä sanoisi, sillä he eivät olleet kehitelleet peitetarinaa suhteelleen.  
  
”No, se oli oikeastaan aika hauska juttu”, Teddy sanoi rennosti.  
  
Toiset kumartuivat uteliaina eteenpäin ja James toivoi, ettei Teddy kehittelisi mitään aivan liian hurjaa tarinaa.  
  
”Minä olin ollut ihastunut Jamesiin jo aika pitkään, enkä uskonut että hän voisi olla koskaan kiinnostunut mistään muusta kuin huispaamisesta”, Teddy aloitti ja toiset naurahtelivat tämän sanoille. ”Mutta pari viikkoa sitten olimme perinteisellä sunnuntailounaalla, jonka jälkeen lähdin Jamesin kanssa yhtä matkaa pois. Menimme minun luokseni katselemaan elokuvaa niin kuin usein teemme, ja siinä iltapäivän aikana huomasin, kuinka vähän niin kuin vahingossa valuimme toistemme syliin.”  
  
James kuunteli kertomusta lumoutuneena, sillä kaikki mitä Teddy kertoi, oli todella tapahtunut. Tosin siinä vaiheessa, kun James oli huomannut nojaavansa Teddyn rintakehää vasten, hän oli painikoinut ja ilmoittanut, että hänellä oli sovittua menoa ja suorastaan paennut asunnosta.  
  
”Siinä vaiheessa kun James makasi päälläni, en voinut enää peittää sitä tosiseikkaa joka sitten pian paljastikin kiinnostukseni”, Teddy iski silmää ja sai aikaan uudet naurahdukset. ”No, yksi asia johti toiseen ja sen enempää minä en teille kerro.”  
  
Kertomus sai raikuvat aplodit ja James tunsi, kuinka Teddyn sormet hivelivät hänen niskaansa.  
  
  
16.  
  
Vähitellen heidän suhteensa rutinoitui ja asettui uomiinsa. James heräsi joka aamu ennen Teddyä ja sillä välin kun James oli suihkussa, Teddy keitti heille aamuteetä.  
  
Aamupäivän treenien jälkeen he kävivät syömässä ja kävelemässä kaupungilla, niin että Päivän Profeetan kuvaajalla olisi mahdollisuus ikuistaa heidän ”onnensa” seuraavan päivän lehteen. Yleensä Teddyn käsi lepäsi Jamesin hartioilla, ja James oli kiertänyt kätensä Teddyn vyötärölle. Näitä hetkiä James rakasti ja aina ne päättyivät aivan liian nopeasti.  
  
Iltapäivisin James keskittyi pääasiassa pelitaktiikoiden hiomiseen, kävi kuntosalilla tai juoksulenkillä, Teddyn uppoutuessa paksuihin kirjoihin joita oli ilmestynyt sinne tänne Jamesin asuntoa. Päivällisen jälkeen he makasivat sohvalla katsellen televisiota, jonka James oli saanut lahjaksi isoisältään.  
  
Elämä oli kaikin puolin hyvää, mutta Jamesin sisällä nakersi tieto siitä, että Teddy teki tämän kaiken vain, koska se kuului hänen työhönsä. Ilman Jamesin saamia uhkauskirjeitä, joiden tulo jatkui edelleen ja joiden huomio oli keskittynyt nyt voimakkaasti Jamesin ja Teddyn suhteeseen, he eivät olisi tässä tilanteessa.


	7. Chapter 7

17.  
  
He suutelivat ensimmäisen kerran kaksi viikkoa sen jälkeen kun olivat aloittaneet ”suhteensa”. Suudelma tuli Jamesille täytenä yllätyksenä, mutta hän ei vastustellut kun Teddy veti hänet itseään vasten ja suuteli tulisesti sen jälkeen kun Jamesin joukkue oli piessyt Impoon Ampiaiset 280-140.  
  
Teddyn huulet olivat lämpimät ja pehmeät, juuri sellaiset kun James oli kuvitellutkin niiden olevan. Teddyn käsi kupertui pitämään kiinni Jamesin kasvoista ja kohotti niitä oikeaan kulmaan. Sydän takoi villisti Jamesin rinnassa kun hän vastasi pienellä viiveellä Teddyn suudelmaan.  
  
”Noin”, Teddy sanoi hieman hengästyneenä vetäytyessään kauemmas.  
”Huh”, James vastasi, muttei voinut estää leveää virnistystä nousemasta kasvoilleen.  
  
Heidän ympärillään iloitsi koko muu joukkue läheistensä kanssa ja kauempana James näki isänsä katsovan heitä. Silloin James muisti, ettei Teddy ollut varmasti tarkoittanut mitään suudelmalla, vaan se oli osa heidän rooliaan. Katkeruus humahti hänen vatsassaan.  
  
”Minä taidan mennä suihkuun”, James mumisi ja irrottautui Teddyn syleilystä.  
”Ai”, Teddy vastasi päästäen otteensa.  
  
Suihkussa äskeinen voitto muuttui pettymykseksi.  
  
  
18.  
  
”Nyt juhlitaan”, Palloseuran etsijä hihkaisi ja kohotti lasiaan kohden muuta joukkuetta, joka vastasi eleeseen riehakkaasti.  
  
Kuten aina, Jamesin joukkue oli kokoontunut juhlimaan voittoaan jo perinteeksi muodostuneeseen huispauskannattajien kantapaikkaan Lontoossa. Paikka pursui Rapakon Palloseuran kannattajia, joukkueen jäseniä ja heidän ystäviään. James oli tyytyväinen tungoksesta ja hälinästä, sillä silloin hänen ei tarvinnut jutella Teddyn kanssa.  
  
Kun James oli palannut suihkusta, Teddy oli odotellut häntä tuttuun tapaan pukuhuoneessa, mutta jokin heidän välillään oli muuttunut. Teddy ei ollut katsonut Jamesia vaan jutellut joukkueen pitäjän kanssa. James tiesi kaiken johtuvan äskeisestä suudelmasta, mutta Teddy itse oli tehnyt aloitteen ja nyt näytti siltä, kun tämä olisi katunut asiaa.  
  
Harmissaan asioiden saamasta käänteestä James oli tiuskinut vanhemmilleen kun nämä olivat onnitelleet häntä ja kieltäytynyt kimppailmiintymisestä Teddyn kanssa, sanoen että hän osasi kyllä itsekin. Uhkauskirjeiden myötä muuttunut elämä ei ollutkaan enää niin mukavaa kun James oli vielä jokin aika sitten ajatellut.  
  
Se, että Teddy oli koko ajan töissä, kaihersi ja nakersi inhottavasti. Etenkin juuri tällaisina hetkinä kun asiaa hierottiin vasten Jamesin kasvoja. Yleensä hän oli pystynyt sulkemaan sen pois mielestään ja jopa nauttimaan Teddyn läheisyydestä. Ehkä hän oli heikkoina hetkinään antanut ajatustensa vaeltaa ja kuvitellut, että se kaikki oli totta.  
  
He eivät kuitenkaan olleet oikeasti yhdessä, se sattui.


	8. Chapter 8

19.  
  
”James, onko kaikki hyvin?”  
  
Ilta oli jo pitkällä ja James oli juonut ehkä hieman liikaa kuin yleensä. Hän oli tanssinut joukkuekavereidensa kanssa ja siten vältellyt Teddyä oikeastaan koko illan. Nyt Teddy oli kuitenkin löytänyt hänet vessasta, jonne Jamesin oli ollut pakko tulla keventämään itseään.  
  
”Tietenkin”, James sanoi ja naurahti, ”miksei olisi?”  
”Ajattelin vain, että se mitä aikaisemmin tapahtui…”, Teddy nojasi seinään ja katsoi Jamesia vakaana.  
”Äh, ei se ollut mitään, kaikki on hyvin”, James sanoi ja taputti Teddyä kömpelösti olalle, vaikka olisi tahtonut todellisuudessa heittäytyä tämän syliin.  
  
Miksi elämän täytyi olla näin epäreilua? Mikään ei tulisi enää ennallaan heidän välillään ja se teki Jamesin surulliseksi. Kunpa Teddy ei olisi koskaan suudellut häntä.  
  
”Oletko varma?” Teddy sanoi hiljaa kun James oli jo työntymässä tämän ohi.  
”Tietenkin! Tule niin mennään takaisin juhlimaan”, James yritti virnistää muttei aivan onnistunut.  
  
Baaritiskillä James tilasi uuden kierroksen shotteja koko joukkueelle, eikä jaksanut välittää Teddyn huolestuneesta katseesta.  
  
  
20.  
  
Tanssilattian värivalot välkkyivät musiikin rytmissä ja James heilui muiden mukana. Hän oli jo alkuillasta huomannut erään Palloseuran väreihin pukeutuneen kannattajan, joka oli hymyillyt Jamesille ujosti. Nyt tuo mies, ehkä muutaman vuoden Jamesia vanhempi, oli siirtynyt tassimaan aivan Jamesin viereen.  
  
”Onnea!” tuntematon mies huusi musiikin melun yli Jamesin korvaan.  
”Kiitos”, James muotoili suullaan äänettömän vastauksen.  
  
Mies liikahti hieman lähemmäs ja James hymyili tälle ystävällisen humalaisesti. Sitten musiikki äkkiä vaihtui ja lempeän balladin ensitahdit täyttivät tanssilattian.  
  
”Saanko luvan?” Jamesin vieressä tanssinut mies kysyi laskien kätensä Jamesin olkapäälle.  
  
Ennen kuin James ehti myöntyä, tuntematon mies oli vetänyt hänet itseään vasten ja kiertänyt kätensä Jamesin ympärille ja aloittanut hitaan keinumisen. Vaistomaisesti James laski kätensä miehen olkapäille hakien tasapainoa. Ehkä viimeisin juoma olisi kannattanut jättää välistä.  
  
”Anteeksi”, tuttu ääni kuului Jamesin takaa ja hän tunsi, kuinka joku irrotti hänet lempeästi mutta päättäväisesti tuntemattoman ihailijan sylistä. ”Viimeksi kun tarkistin, niin sinä oli kyllä edelleen _minun_ poikaystäväni.”  
  
  
21.  
  
James katseli Teddyä, joka seisoi hänen edessään. Teddyn kasvoilla oli ilme minkälaista James ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt. Se oli sekoitus päättäväisyyttä, epävarmuutta ja pelkoa.  
  
”Niinkö?” James kysyi humalaisella äänellä.  
”Kyllä”, Teddyn silmissä välähti.  
”Entä jos minä haluan erota?” James sanoi sen hieman liian kovalla äänellä ja muutama pää kääntyi heidän suuntaansa.  
”Entä jos minä en halua”, Teddy ääni oli päättäväinen.  
  
Ennen kuin James ehti sanoa mitään, Teddy oli vetänyt hänet lähelleen ja kiertänyt kätensä Jamesin ympärille. James sulki silmänsä ja lupasi itselleen, että tämä olisi viimeinen kerta kun hän antaisi tunteidensa johdattaa itseään.  
  
”James”, Teddyn ääni kuiskasi hiljaa hänen korvaansa.  
”Niin”, James ei olisi halunnut kuulla sitä, mitä Teddy aikoi sanoa, hän halusi nauttia tästä vielä hetken.  
”Meidän pitäisi lähteä kotiin”, Teddyn peukalot hieroivat Jamesin alaselkää aivan farkkujen yläpuolella.  
”Ei vielä”, James mumisi. ”Minä haluan vielä tanssia.”  
”Hyvä on, tämä tanssi”, Teddy myöntyi ja James painautui tiiviimmin vasten valepoikaystäväänsä.


	9. Chapter 9

22.  
  
Teddyn läheisyys ja tanssi sai aikaan varsin luonnollisen reaktion Jamesin kehossa. Ennen kuin hänen humalaiset aivonsa ehtivät kunnolla rekisteröidä mitä tapahtui, hän huomasi, että hänellä seisoi ja kovaa.  
  
Kun James viimein huomasi asian, oli jo myöhäistä.  
  
Hän tunsi, kuinka Teddyn kädet puristivat hänen pakaroitaan ja kuinka Teddyn lantio liikkui kiusoittelevan hitaasti vasten Jamesin etumusta. Koko Teddyn kehonkieli kertoi, että hän oli huomannut Jamesin tilan.  
  
”James”, Teddy huokaisi hänen korvaansa. ”Minä en kestä enää.”  
  
Ymmällään James vetäytyi hieman kauemmas nähdäkseen Teddyn kasvot kunnolla, mutta Teddy vastusti vetämällä Jamesin tiiviimmin itseään vasten.  
  
Silloin James tunsi sen. Kovuuden, joka painoi vasten hänen lonkkaansa, Teddyn lantion liikkeen, kun tämä hieroi itseään Jamesia vasten ja kuinka Jamesin yli humahti äkkiä kuuma aalto.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Teddy mumisi Jamesin hiuksiin, mutta tämän lantio ei lopettanut kiusoittelevaa liikettään.  
  
Huokaus purkautui Jamesin huulten lomasta, kun Teddyn lantio liukui uudelleen hänen omaa kovuuttaan vasten. Hetken James pelkäsi laukeavansa housuihinsa, niin kiihottunut hän oli. Sen sijaan hän veti Teddyä lähemmäs, puski lantiotaan vasten Teddyn kovuutta ja toivoi, että he olisivat jossain muualla kuin tanssilattialla ihmisten ympäröimänä.  
  
”Lähdetään”, James pyysi ja kuuli epätoivon ja halun omassa äänessään.  
”Oletko varma?” Teddy kysyi puristaen samalla Jamesin pakaroita.  
”Olen”, James pakottautui irrottautumaan Teddystä.  
  
He puikkelehtivat tanssivien parien lomitse kohden etuovea. Hetkeksikään James ei laskenut irti Teddyn kädestä ja saatuaan takkinsa hän vilkaisi ensimmäisen kerran epävarmasti Teddyä peläten, että tämä olisi jälleen ammattimaisen tyyni.  
  
Mutta Teddyn silmissä hehkui tuli, kun tämä kiskoi kiireesti takin päälleen ennen kun kumartui Jamesin puoleen.  
  
”Minä haluan sinut”, Teddyn sanat olivat hiljaiset ja menivät suoraan Jamesin nivusiin.  
”Minäkin haluan sinut”, Jamesin onnistui sanoa ennen kuin Teddy kiskoi heidät ovesta ulos.  
  
Lähin ilmiintymispiste oli aivan kulman takana ja sille oli pieni jono. He pysähtyivät jononpäähän puristaen toisiaan kädestä ja hetken päästä James tunsi Teddyn kuumat huulet omillaan.  
  
”Anteeksi, en voinut odottaa”, Teddy kuiskasi.  
  
  
23.  
  
He ilmiintyivät suoraan Jamesin makuuhuoneeseen. Teddyn huulet olivat edelleen Jamesin huulilla ja he kiskoivat toinen toistensa vaatteita nälkäisinä löytämään paljasta pintaa.  
  
Kuumuus hyökyi Jamesin läpi kun Teddy saavutti viimein määränpäänsä ja kietoi kätensä Jamesin kovuuden ympärille. Samaan aikaan James yritti epätoivoisesti avata Teddyn farkkuja ja toivoi, ettei tämä jäisi heidän ainoaksi kerrakseen. Hän oli aivan liian humalassa siihen.  
  
”Odota”, Teddy vetäytyi hieman ja irrotti otteensa Jamesista.  
  
Nopein liikkein Teddy avasi housunsa ja kiskoi ne nilkkoihin paljastaen itsensä täydessä komeudessaan Jamesille. Ihaillen James ojensi kättään ja siveli sinistä karvoitusta ennen kuin laskeutui polvilleen ja otti Teddyn suuhunsa.  
  
”James”, Teddy huokaisi nautinnosta ja James tunsi, kuinka tämän sormet painuivat vasten Jamesin päänahkaa.  
  
Suihinotto ei ollut mikään Jamesin vahvin osa-alue mutta hän teki parhaansa eikä Teddy näyttänyt välittävän. Tämän lantio liikkui ja James antoi Teddyn määrätä tahdin.  
  
”Minä tulen kohta”, Teddy varoitti mutta James tiukensi vain otettaan, hän tahtoi Teddyn kokonaan.  
  
Ähkäisten Teddy laukesi ja James nieli.  
  
Hetken he huohottivat hengästyneinä ennen kuin Teddy silitti Jamesin hiuksia.  
  
”Tule tänne”, Teddy veti Jamesin seisomaan ja suoraan suudelmaan. ”Kiitos, se oli ihanaa.”  
”Mmm”, James mutisi Teddyn huulia vasten ja puski omaa lantiotaan lähemmäs.  
”Taitaa olla sinun vuorosi”, Teddy hymyili, tarttui Jamesiin ja aloitti rytmikkään liikkeen.  
  
  
24.  
  
Jälkeen päin he makasivat toisiinsa kietoutuneina Jamesin sängyllä, jota Teddy oli levittänyt loitsulla. James oli löytänyt kaapistaan selvennyslientä ja juonut sen saaden humalan katoamaan lähes kokonaan.  
  
”James?” Teddy kysyi hiljaa.  
”Mitä?” James oli jo lähes nukahtanut.  
”Kadutko sinä tätä?” Teddyn äänessä oli outo vire ja James kääntyi katsomaan.  
”Kadunko minä mitä?” James kysyi.  
”Tätä, sitä mitä tapahtui äsken”, Teddy pureskeli huultaan.  
”En”, James huokaisi ja kumartui hieman lähemmäs Teddyä. ”Toivon vain, etten aamulla herätessäni huomaa kaiken olleen vain unta.”  
”Siitä ei ole pelkoa”, Teddy naurahti ja vastasi Jamesin suudelmaan.  
”Hyvä”, James hymysi vasten Teddyn huulia.  
  
Hetken päästä James liukui uneen.


	10. Chapter 10

25.  
  
Aamulla James heräsi siihen, että lämmin vartalo oli painautunut vasten hänen omaansa. Hymy huulillaan James raotti silmiään ja näki Teddyn tutun sinisen hiuspehkon.  
  
”Huomenta”, Teddyn ääni oli karhea, mutta suu lämmin kun tämä painoi huulensa Jamesin huulille.  
”Mmmh”, James käänsi päänsä nopeasti pois.  
”Mitä nyt?” Teddyn äänessä kuului epävarmuus.  
  
Nopeasti James tavoitteli taikasauvaansa ja mumisi pikaisen loitsun. Hetkessä raikas mintunmaku levisi hänen suuhunsa. Sitten James osoitti Teddyä sauvallaan ja toisti loitsun.  
  
”Nyt on parempi”, James mumisi ja painoi huulensa Teddyn huulille.  
”Ei minua olisi haitannut”, Teddy vetäytyi kauemmas ja silitti Jamesin tukkaa.  
”Minua olisi”, James sanoi, ”joten ei suukkoja ennen hammaspesua.”  
”Hyvä on, yritän muistaa”, Teddy naurahti ennen kuin suuteli Jamesin kaulaa saaden hänet voihkaisemaan.  
  
Siitä Teddy liukui yhä alemmas pitkin Jamesin kiinteää urheilijanvartaloa kunnes saavutti kohteensa. He eivät olleet pukeutuneet illalla, joten Teddy pääsi ottamaan suoraan Jamesin aamuerektion suunsa kuumuuteen.  
  
”Teddy”, James huokaisi ja puski lantiotaan ylös kohden lämpöä.  
  
Ei mennyt pitkään, kun James tunsi tutun tunteen nivusissaan. Hän yritti varoittaa Teddyä vetämällä kevyesti tämän hiuksista, mutta Teddy kohotti vain katseensa ja iski silmää Jamesille. Muuta ei tarvittu ja James tunsi purkautuvansa pitkin sykäyskin syvälle lämpöön.  
  
”Pitäisikö meidän puhua tästä?” Teddy kysyi kömpiessään takaisin Jamesin viereen.  
”Ehkä, muttei vielä.”  
  
  
26.  
  
He selvisivät aamupalalle vasta paljon myöhemmin kuin normaalisti. Teddy oli tahtonut tutkia Jamesin joka lihaksen ja James oli puolestaan palauttanut tämän aikaisemman palveluksen Teddylle.  
  
Nyt James oli vetänyt rennot collagehousut jalkaansa, mutta jättänyt laittamatta paidan ylleen ja Teddy oli puolestaan löytänyt jostain Jamesin vanhan t-paidan, mikä roikkui tämän paljon kapeammilla hartioilla. He istuivat keittiössä, siemailivat aamuteetä ja jakoivat Profeetan. Jamesilla oli urheilusivut ja Teddy selasi uutisia.  
  
”Päästiin lehteen”, Teddy näytti kuvaa Jamesille.  
”Mehän näytetään hyvältä”, James hymyili sivellen sormellaan kuvaa, johon oli ikuistettu heidän ensisuudelmansa.  
”Niin näytetään”, Teddy sanoi ja kumartui suutelemaan Jamesia osoittaen ettei kuva ollut millään muotoa väärässä.  
  
Heidät keskeytti ikkunaan koputtava pöllö.  
  
”Se on isän Hestia”, James sanoi äänessään ihmetys.  
”Kummalle se on?” Teddy kurkisti Jamesin olan yli.  
”Meille molemmille”, James osoitti kirjettä, jonka päällä luki heidän kummankin nimet.  
  
Itse viesti oli asiallinen ja lyhyt. Harry pyysi heitä saapumaan ministeriöön mahdollisimman pian. James loi huolestuneen katseen Teddyyn.


	11. Chapter 11

27.  
  
Ministeriö oli hiljainen sunnuntaisin, ja heidän askeleensa kopina kaikui Atriumissa. Teddy oli ollut hiljainen ja mietteliäs Harrylta tulleen kirjeen jälkeen ja Jamesin mietti mitä tämän päässä mahtoi pyöriä.  
  
Sen perusteella mitä heidän välillään oli aamulla tapahtunut, James ajatteli ettei Teddy ainakaan heitä katunut. Toisaalta he eivät olleet myöskään puhuneet oliko mitään _heitä_ edes olemassa. Ehkä Teddy ajatteli, että he voisivat pitää hauskaa sen aikaa kun tämä joutuisi työskentelemään Jamesin lapsenvahtina. James itse olisi kyllä tahtonut enemmänkin, muttei osannut muotoilla sanoja järkevään muotoon.  
  
Lisäksi Harryn kirje oli saanut kyllä Jamesinkin sydämen tykyttämään. Jotain oli selvästi tapahtunut.  
  
Hissin ovi narisi pahaenteisesti sulkeutuessaan.  
  
  
28.  
  
”Hienoa, että pääsitte molemmat tulemaan”, Harry sanoi vakavana ja nousi työpöytänsä takaa.  
”Tietenkin”, Teddy sanoi asiallisella äänellä ja suoristi ryhtiään.  
  
Jamesin sisällä vihlaisi, kun hän ymmärsi, että Teddy oli nyt todellakin töissä. Tämän työtä oli vahtia Jamesia.  
  
”No niin, menen suoraan asiaan”, Harry sanoi ja ojensi heille pergamentin, missä oli miehen kuva. ”Tunnetteko hänet?”  
”Joo-o”, James sanoi hitaasti.  
  
Mies näytti etäisesti tutulta ja vasta kun James vilkaisi Teddyä ja näki tämän kasvoilla järkytyksen, James muisti nähneensä kuvan miehen eilen baarissa. Sama mies oli pukeutunut Palloseuran väreihin ja halunnut tanssia Jamesin kanssa.  
  
”Onko se hän?” Teddyn ääni oli hieman käheä ja Harry nyökkäsi.  
”Kyllä, saimme hänet eilen kiinni. Onneksi”, Harry kääntyi vakavana Jamesin suuntaan. ”Minä oletin, että sinä ymmärrät, kuinka vakavassa vaarassa olet. Sinun piti olla koko ajan Teddyn seurassa, ei juoda itseäsi humalaan tai mennä yksin minnekään, edes vessan.”  
  
Puna poltteli Jamesin niskassa, mutta hän pysyi hiljaa. Ei ollut järkeä väittää vastaan.  
  
”Onneksi meillä oli toinen tiimi eilisissä voitonjuhlissa ja he bongasivat miehen ennen kuin mitään ehti tapahtua. Ja onneksi sinä Teddy ymmärsit vielä Jamesin juhlista ennen kuin tämä tyyppi olisi saanut hänet käsiinsä. Se, että esititte pariskuntaa oli hyvä veto ja antoi teille liikkumatilaa”, Harry kiitteli ja James huomasi Teddyn painavan päänsä.  
  
Ehkä tämä olikin ollut Teddyn suunnitelma alusta alkaen, näyttää Harrylle miksi hän oli paras aurori. Jamesin vatsaa väänsi.  
  
”Joten, onneksi voin ilmoittaa että loppu hyvin, kaikki hyvin”, Harry hymyili viimein ja löi kätensä yhteen. ”Teddy, saat huomenna uuden tehtävän ja sinä James, ole tarkkana jatkossa ihailijoidesi kanssa.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, James mumisi nolona.  
”Selvä”, Teddy sanoi samaan aikaan.  
  
Hetken Harry katseli heitä tutkivasti, ennen kuin heilautti kättään.  
  
”Menkäähän siitä. Näyttää, että kaipaatte molemmat vielä lepoa eilisten juhlien jälkeen. Ilmoitan Mollylle, ettette pääse tulemaan tänään, joten nähdään myöhemmin.”  
  
Hämmästyneenä James vilkaisi isäänsä ja sitten Teddyä joka pureskeli huultaan mietteliäänä.  
  
  
29.  
  
”Sinä tulet varmaan hakemaan tavarasi?” James kysyi kun he astuivat taas autioon Atriumiin.  
”Joo”, Teddy sanoi vaisuna.  
  
James ilmiintyi ensin eteiseensä, mutta kesti jonkin aikaa ennen kuin Teddy ilmestyi hänen viereensä. Hiljaisuuden vallitessa he astelivat syvemmälle asuntoon ja Teddy ryhtyi keräämään tavaroitaan. James katseli syrjäsilmällä tämän liikkeitä ja yritti keskittyä lukemaan seuraavan viikon harjoitusohjelmaa. Tuntui omituiselta ajatella, ettei Teddy olisi siellä enää huomenna.  
  
”Noin”, Teddy sanoi lopulta ja seisoi olohuoneessa reppu olallaan. ”Luulen, että siinä oli kaikki.”  
”Okei”, James sanoi ja mietti kuumeisesti mitä sanoisi ettei Teddy lähtisi.  
”Jos jotain jäi niin ilmoittele”, Teddy kohdensi reppuaan muttei katsonut Jamesia silmiin.  
”Joo”, James mumisi ja lähes väänteli käsiään.  
  
Kohta Teddy lähtisi ja kaikki mitä olisi tapahtunut painettaisiin villaisella. Miksi James ei saanut suutaan auki, hänen olisi tehnyt mieli lyödä itseään.  
  
”No, se siitä sitten”, Teddy yritti hymyillä, ”oli kivaa.”  
”Niin oli”, James sanoi ja katseli kuinka Teddy antoi katseensa kiertää vielä kerran Jamesin asunnossa ennen kuin kääntyi lähtemään.  
  
”Minä muuten tarkoitin mitä sanoin”, Teddy sanoi hiljaa selin Jamesiin.  
”Mitä?” Jamesin sydän oli lähes pysähtynyt.  
”Etten kadu sitä mitä tapahtui”, Teddyn ääni oli niin hiljainen, että Jamesin täytyi pinnistellä kuullakseen sanat.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui asuntoon ja ennen kuin sanat viimein upposivat Jamesin tajuntaan, Teddy oli jo lähtenyt astelemaan kohden eteistä.  
  
”Odota!” James huudahti hätääntyneenä, Teddy ei saisi lähteä, ei vielä.  
  
”Haluaisitko sinä olla minun poikakaverini?” sanat kompastelivat ulos Jamesin suusta ja hän jäi odottamaan Teddyn reaktiota henkeään pidätellen.  
  
Hitaasti Teddy kääntyi kohtaamaan Jamesin katseen ja hymy levisi tämän huulille.  
  
”Oikeastiko?”  
”Oikeasti!”  
”Haluaisin.”  
”Loistavaa.”  
  
  
30.  
  
He olivat levänneet, aivan kuten Harry oli heitä kehottanut. Mutta he olivat tehneet myös paljon muuta. Teddyn reppu oli unohtunut eteiseen, minne se oli pudonnut tämän olkapäältä, kun James oli hyökännyt tämän kimppuun ja hukuttanut Teddyn uusiin ja uusiin suudelmiin.  
  
Nyt he makasivat sängyssä ja Teddy piirteli laiskasti Jamesin vatsalihasten ääriviivoja.  
  
”Sinä siis haluat tätä ihan oikeasti?” Teddy kysyi taas kerran.  
”Kyllä”, James hymyili, eikä sanonut että hän oli vastannut samaan kysymykseen jo ainakin viisi kertaa.  
  
”Tiedätkö, minä en voi uskoa, että sinä haluat juuri minut”, Teddy sanoi vakavana ja katsoi Jamesia silmiin.  
”Miksi?” James ihmetteli aidosti, sillä hänenhän tuo kysymys olisi pitänyt esittää, Teddy oli upea.  
”Sinä olet niin käsittämättömän komea ja itsevarma. Olet julkkis ja ympärilläsi pyörii vaikka ketä ja silti sinä valitset minut”, Teddy sanoi hiljaa.  
”Tietenkin sinä valitsen sinut”, James sanoi lempeästi. ”Olen valinnut sinut jo vuosia sitten.”  
”Niin minäkin sinut”, Teddy painoi huulensa Jamesin rintakehälle.  
”Niinkö?” James kysyi kiinnostuneena.  
  
Tosin hänen kiinnostuksensa muuttui pian kiihottuneisuudeksi kun Teddyn suu liukui kohden herkkää nipukkaa.  
  
”Mmm”, Teddy vastasi pyöritellen kieltään Jamesin nännin ympärillä.  
  
Huokaus purkautui Jamesin kurkusta kun Teddyn käsi liukui kohden hänen nivusia. Viimeinenkin ajatus katosi Jamesin mielestä, kun Teddyn käsi kiertyi hänen puolikovan kalunsa ympärille.  
  
”Puhutaan siitä myöhemmin”, Teddy sanoi ja kohottautui parempaan asentoon.  
”Mitä?” James oli jo unohtanut mistä he olivat olleet puhumassa.  
  
”Ei mitään”, Teddy naurahti. ”Toivottavasti Harry ottaa tämän hyvin.”  
”Hän palvoo sinua”, James sai sanottua.  
”Niinkö?” Teddyn äänessä kuului ilkikurisuus.  
”Mutta ei puhuta isästä _nyt_ ”, James voihkaisi.  
  
Teddyn naurahdus tukahtui Jamesin iholle.


End file.
